


Soft and Sweet, Strong and Steady

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Open Relationships, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: “Admit it,” Ryan said, his voice low and husky. “He can’t fuck you like I can.”Ryan and Gavin are long since broken up but that doesn't mean he isn't jealous. Gavin likes Jeremy but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss Ryan. And Jeremy, well, Jeremy's just along for the ride.





	1. Blue Diamond

Gavin didn’t tell anyone about him and Jeremy, but somehow they all knew anyway. When he walked into work Monday morning, Geoff spun in his chair like a Bond villain and pointed at him accusingly. “How could you _not tell me_?”

“Not tell you… what, exactly?”

“ _You’re dating Jeremy!”_

Ah. He was at that. This was exactly why he didn’t tell anyone, to be clear. “How’d you find out?”

“Not through you, traitor!” Ah, Geoff’s hysterics were in full force this morning. Gavin tried not to smile and sat in front of his monitor. “If you’re gonna keep a secret boyfriend, maybe don’t fuck in the parking lot after work when people are still in the office.”

“I didn’t–” _Ooh_. He did, maybe three weeks ago. Jeremy was supposed to be giving him a ride home, but instead they got in the back seat and he rode Jeremy hard and fast. “Who saw us?”

“Miles. Didn’t want to say anything but I finally talked him into it over the weekend. Back to the point– why didn’t you tell me?”

His eyes flicked to Michael, who had his head propped up with one hand watching the conversation, and then to Jack, who sat at his desk with no sign that he was paying attention at all but for how red the tips of his ears were. “It’s no one’s business, and I didn’t want you embarrassing me at work, but I guess it’s too late for that one.”

“Oh, you think this is embarrassing? You ain’t seen _nothin’_ yet, Gav. It was bad enough when you were dating Ryan, but _Jeremy–_ ”

He cut off when the man himself walked into the room, holding a cup of coffee. He wore a tight black shirt and a smile. The smile faded somewhat when he saw Gavin’s tense expression and Geoff’s mock-rage. “What, uh… what are we arguing about so early?”

“Have you ever sucked Gavin’s dick in the office?” Geoff asked immediately, before Gavin could even explain. Gavin dropped his head in his hands and Jeremy’s smile died completely.

“Boy, no secrets around here, huh? The answer’s no.” He dropped his stuff beside Gavin and gave him a cheeky little wave. “Morning, Gav. How’s it going?”

Gavin sighed. “You know what, Jeremy? It’s been better.”

 

***

 

Geoff let up eventually. Or, rather, he didn’t _choose_ to, but they had to film and even Geoff wasn’t enough of an asshole to let such personal details spill over into the let’s plays unless Gavin was completely cool with it (and, as he was very clear, he wasn’t).

It wasn’t that he was _ashamed_ of Jeremy, or anything. It wasn’t that serious of a relationship yet. But it _might_ be, some time in the future, and if that was the case then he wanted them to be comfortable. He hadn’t told the wider audience about him and Ryan either, although that was even less serious than what he had with Jeremy. Somehow they’d guessed anyway, though, and some of Ryan’s fans were rabid; he didn’t want Jeremy exposed to the shit end of that.

Still. Once the guys stopped teasing them, if only during filming, he could get lost in the rhythm of a day at Rooster Teeth, and he could throw himself into joking and editing and whatever else had to get done. He didn’t think too much about his personal life until they took a break and he went to the little kitchen to grab a Red Bull.

He leaned against the counter sipping from the can, and in those few moments with his guard down, Ryan found him. They nodded politely at each other and Ryan pulled a Diet Coke from the fridge and that was as close as they got to decorum before Ryan broke the silence. “What in the hell are you doing with _Jeremy_ , Gavin?”

He tipped his head back and groaned. “Not this _again!_ I’ve had everyone on me all morning for keeping it a secret–”

“Oh, I don’t care that it was a secret. What does he _do_ for you?”

There were a lot of ways to take that question, so Gavin opted for the least lewd possibility. “He’s funny, he’s gorgeous, he’s so sweet…”

“Oh, sweet, because you’ve always loved _sweet_.” He fixed Gavin with a hard gaze like blue diamond, and Gavin almost squirmed. Even all these months later, Ryan could bring out in him a certain physical, Pavlovian reaction to a look that dark. Gavin found his hands trembling, suddenly, and set the Red Bull on the counter so he wouldn’t accidentally drop it. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come out.

Ryan set the unopened Coke on the table and crossed to Gavin, eyes locked on him like a predator. He wrapped his hand around Gavin’s wrist and pressed it to the counter and Gavin, unable to tear his gaze away, was torn between pushing forward or pulling back. Ryan made the choice for him, stepping so close they were pressed chest to chest with Gavin’s back against the counter. “Admit it,” Ryan said, his voice low and husky. “He can’t fuck you like I can.”

He didn’t respond to that. How could he? “You and I aren’t together anymore,” he said, more calmly than he felt. “What I do with Jeremy isn’t any of your business.”

“You’ll always be my business. Alright, we’re not together, but I _know_ you, I _care_ about you. Sure, Jeremy’s so _sweet_ , sugar sweet. You don’t need _sweet_. You need someone who can hold you down and make you scream.”

“Jeremy makes me scream,” he said, quite truthfully. His neighbors were starting to complain.

“Fine, then not scream. _Beg_. Meet me by my car after work, and I’ll remind you what it’s like to get fucked the way you deserve.”

His breath caught in his throat, but he tried not to gasp aloud. From the way Ryan’s mouth twisted into a mockery of a smile, he didn’t quite manage it. “Whether I like it or not?”

Ryan dropped Gavin’s wrist and picked his Coke back up. His eyebrow raised in surprise. “Why, Gavin, you forget how well I know you. I wouldn’t have even offered if I didn’t think you’d say yes.” He left without another word, and it took Gavin a few more minutes to even find the strength to move.


	2. Go Ahead, Beg

Gavin could hardly focus on his work that afternoon. He had lunch with Jeremy and Michael, he filmed with Jack and Geoff and Mica. He avoided Ryan when he could; Ryan kept fixing him with this  _ look _ that made him blush and forget what he was in the middle of saying. So he said nothing, and didn’t look at Ryan.

At the end of the day he packed up slow, told Jeremy to go on without him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek to send him off with a promise that they would spend more time together over the weekend. When everyone else was out of the office, Ryan gave him that piercing look and a thoroughly lascivious smile, and this time Gavin gave in and followed him to his car. They were silent most of the way to Ryan’s place until he started asking questions.

“Do you top Jeremy or does he top you?”

Gavin peeled his face away from the window and looked over at Ryan in disbelief. “What?”

“Well, you never topped me, but Jeremy seems too  _ nice _ to top.”

“That’s not all that topping is. You know that. And we switch. Usually I bottom, but sometimes he does.” He went back to looking out the window. “When Miles saw us in Jeremy’s car, I was riding him.”

“Hm. I’d like to see that.”

Truth be told the thought of his beefy ex-boyfriend and his beefy current boyfriend both going at him was one that would keep him awake, but thinking too much about Jeremy right before Ryan fucked him felt… too intimate, almost. Like he was doing something wrong. Maybe he was.

But he didn’t have too much time to mull on it because they were pulling into Ryan’s driveway, and he was following Ryan inside, and it had been so long since he’d been there. Maybe he should have been sad, or nostalgic, but he and Ryan had never been that serious so all he did was glance around at the furniture and note mentally which pieces they’d had sex on (it was more than half).

The second the door was shut, Ryan pushed Gavin up against it and dipped his head, sucking a bruise into the hollow of his throat. Gavin hissed. “No marks!”

“No marks? How do you expect me to fuck you without leaving a mark?”

“If you can’t fuck me without bruises, you’re not as good as you thought you were,” he said without really thinking about it, and Ryan’s face darkened. He considered apologizing, but he really was annoyed about the hickey he’d have to explain. Ryan’s hands cupped his ass and then  _ lifted _ him, and his back was slammed harder against the door as Ryan slotted neatly between his hips.

Ryan’s mouth met his own explosively, like there had been tension simmering for months instead of hours, and their hips ground together until Gavin had to gasp between kisses. “Shirt off,” he managed to say. “Everything off.”

“God…” Ryan set him down none too gently and gestured to the master bedroom. “Shower. Go get ready.”

Gavin shed his clothes as he went, nearly tripping as he stumbled out of his jeans. Last time he’d been in Ryan’s shower, Ryan had been with him, so close that he could barely track where he ended and Ryan began. They’d been in there so long the water started going cold but Ryan kept him very, very warm.

Those memories were enough to make it very difficult to keep from rubbing one out, but he managed some self control for the first time in his life. He didn’t want to disappoint Ryan, after all. For all that Ryan promised him sex  _ the way he deserved, _ he wanted to make it good for him, too. And he liked the hot, vulnerable looks he’d get from Jeremy; he wanted to be the best Ryan had ever had.

So he dried himself off quick as he could and went back out into the bedroom, where Ryan sat naked on the edge of the bed. He didn’t look so cocky now that he was undressed, Ryan had always been a little body shy, but Gavin knew how to loosen him up, so he walked over slow, letting Ryan catch the tick-tock of his hips. “Pretty,” said Ryan. “Very pretty.”

“Thanks,” said Gavin, straddling his lap and winding his arms loosely around his shoulders. “I was thinking about you in there.”

Ryan settled his hands on Gavin’s waist. “I want to spend hours taking you apart, but I’m just a little too impatient right now. I’m gonna make you  _ beg _ for it, Gavin.”

“You’re gonna try.” Oh, that was the wrong thing to say to Ryan with his hands sliding down. He froze, but only for a moment.

“Oh, we’ll see.” He held Gavin tighter and stood up, holding him like he was feather-light, and then he turned and dumped him on the bed like a sack of potatoes. “On your stomach.”

Gavin obeyed without thinking, and without a beat of hesitation Ryan dropped to his knees, gripped Gavin’s ass, and buried his tongue in his entrance.

_ “Whoa! _ Whoa, Ry, whoa, that’s…” He moaned. Jeremy had mentioned doing this but they hadn’t gotten to it yet; Ryan had never even hinted at it. The pressure of his tongue was a little strange but the sensation was  _ incredible, _ and he spread his knees further apart and dropped his head onto the comforter.

He hardly noticed the first finger, but the second burned a little. Where had Ryan gotten the lube? When? It didn’t matter, Gavin supposed, as long as it was being used at all, and it– Jesus, Ryan was– his  _ fingers _ –

Ryan had always had amazing hands, long fingers and strong palms, and his skills had not diminished with apparent celibacy. A third finger made Gavin tense up until Ryan’s hand down his spine made him relax again. With the three fingers in, Ryan started rubbing his prostate, and he couldn’t help but shout and grind down and he could’ve been there for  _ hours _ and wouldn’t know. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

“Nah. You haven’t begged yet.” He scissored his fingers and Gavin  _ wailed _ , bucked his hips. His cock was aching and for all that Ryan talked about impatience he could  _ take his time _ when he wanted. But Gavin wasn’t going to beg. It had been a long time since he’d begged and he wasn’t going to– but his  _ fingers– _

“I was thinking about this just last night,” Ryan purred, and Gavin balled up the sheets in his hands to focus on something other than Ryan’s smoky voice and how bad he wanted to come; he was shaking with the effort of holding back.

“We hadn’t– talked about this– until today.”

“Oh, I know. I didn’t think it would  _ happen. _ But did you think I stopped touching myself to thoughts of you once we broke up? It might not be as often anymore… but sure as spring I’ll be in bed late at night, cock in hand, thinking about your sweet mouth and tight ass.” Gavin whined again. “You like that, huh? You like knowing that I think about you?”

“Should I– should I not?”

Ryan chuckled, twisted his fingers. “You ever think about me, Gavin? When Jeremy’s buried to the hilt in you, do you ever think about me?”

“Never,” he said, not to be honest but just to get Ryan more riled up.

And indeed, he growled and pulled all his fingers out, so quick it made him wince. “You will,” he said. “After tonight, you  _ will. _ You’ll look into his sweet brown eyes and see blue. You’ll bite your tongue so you don’t call my name. And when Jeremy is knuckles deep, balls deep, you won’t be able to come until you think about  _ me.” _

Gavin panted, more so when Ryan held his hips and ground against him. “You talk too much,” he said breathlessly, and Ryan laughed.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ve heard that.” He rubbed the head of his cock against Gavin’s entrance but didn’t slip inside, even though it would be so  _ easy _ he didn’t push inside. Gavin arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, and Ryan used to go weak at the knees to see him so  _ ready _ like that. “Oh, you’re desperate for it, huh? You want me to fuck you?”

“What do you think?”

“That’s not begging. Beg me, Gavin. I wanna hear that sweet voice crack when you say my name. I want you to  _ sob _ when I finally penetrate you. Go ahead.” He grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair and  _ yanked, _ and Gavin howled.  _ “Beg me.” _

“Fuck me!” he shouted. “Fuck me! Jesus Christ, Ryan, just  _ fuck me!” _

“Good boy,” said Ryan, and slammed inside him in one quick thrust. Gavin didn’t sob, but it was a near thing; all his muscles clenched and he shot a hand between his legs, grabbed his cock tight around the base so he wouldn’t come immediately. The bed sheets beneath him were soaking from where he was leaking.  _ “Ah, _ hell, you feel good.”

“One day,” Gavin panted. “One day I’ll make  _ you _ beg for it.”

“You could,” said Ryan. His voice was calm and even like he was just chatting over lunch, but his hips were rolling and his nails were digging into Gavin’s waist. Probably they’d leave marks. He could not be bothered to say anything about it. “I won’t pretend you couldn’t. I don’t think you will, though. I think you like it like this. I think you like that I can do  _ this _ to you.” He slammed forward, so hard Gavin nearly overbalanced. “You like it hard and rough and deep. You like me in charge.”

Oh, Gavin wanted to give him a snarky reply but he  _ couldn’t _ because damn if it wasn’t true. “Just fuck me, Ryan.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” He  _ slammed _ forward again and Gavin  _ screamed, _ and there was no chance he was going to last much longer but he wanted to hold out as long as he could–

He got in another thirty seconds maybe before he stroked his cock once, twice, three times and came so hard his knees went out from under him and he collapsed against the bed. He was lying in his own come and Ryan was still pounding into him and he couldn’t care less.

Thank God Ryan didn’t last much longer either. Maybe it had been harder on him than he’d implied or maybe he just got off on the control as much as Gavin did but it was only another minute or so before he gave one last thrust and a low groan and finished.

For a minute neither of them said anything, panting and sweating and tired. “That was fun,” said Ryan, and Gavin laughed a little.

“Fun’s a word for it.”

“Is there another word for it?”

_ Goddamn hot  _ came to mind but that was two words. So was  _ big mistake. _ “We shouldn’t have…”

“What?” Ryan helped him sit up and went to get a wet cloth. Gavin half-heartedly pushed away the dirty sheets. “Don’t tell me you regret this already.”

“I’m seeing Jeremy…”

“Sort of. And you knew that before you came home with me.” He came back and tossed the face cloth to Gavin, who rubbed at his belly. “I’ll tell you what. I can think of something that would make Jeremy forgive you for doing this. For doing  _ me.” _

Gavin didn’t rise to the bait of the pun. “What’s that?”

Ryan grinned. “We could ask him to join.”


End file.
